<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самая главная деталь by Dzewana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191549">Самая главная деталь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzewana/pseuds/Dzewana'>Dzewana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzewana/pseuds/Dzewana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Невозможно подготовиться к боли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Chloe | RT600 &amp; Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самая главная деталь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наверное, она шла к этому долго. Может быть, она была создана для этого. У Элайджи всегда было своеобразное чувство юмора, как и взгляд на справедливость. Но даже если он действительно приложил к этому процессу руку, Хлоя не была на него зла. Она открывала мир.</p>
<p>Кажется, она поняла всё именно в тот вечер. Элайджа тогда был не в настроении — глотал виски и смотрел вдаль до глубокой ночи, разглядывая небо злыми и усталыми глазами. Хлоя приносила ему выпивку. Была ранняя осень, и красно-жёлтые всполохи листьев отражались в блестящих лужах. Солнце заходило за горизонт. В небе разгорался огонь, мягко прикрытый пушистым дымом облаков. Тут и там виднелись летящие оранжевые полосы, словно кто-то резко провёл по небесам кистью. А с утра поднялся туман, в котором чёрные почти голые деревья были похожи на злые когтистые лапы, а виднеющаяся вдалеке башня Киберлайф — на призрачный воздушный замок.</p>
<p>Элайджа тогда заснул прямо в кресле. Поза у него была неудобной, какой-то по-детски защищенной, наверное, и Хлоя отчего-то улыбнулась.</p>
<p>Готовя тогда завтрак, она не могла успокоиться. Словно вместе с тириумом в ней текла какая-то иная, удивительная энергия. Это воспоминание она сохранила бережно — тлеющий закат, идеальный, неповторимый и неописуемый в своей красоте и спящий у окна человек. Неидеальный. Усталый, помрачневший, потемневший.</p>
<p>С тех пор мир вокруг неё преобразился и окрасился. Во всём она видела прелесть и жизнь: в растекающемся по сковородке яичном белке, в ручке начищенного до блеска серебристого кофейника, в пряди, выпадающей из скрученных в пучок волос Элайджи.</p>
<p>А ещё она видела их в своём платье. Оно в какой-то мере отличало её от остальных Хлой — те носили специальную форму Киберлайф.</p>
<p>К тому же синий — любимый цвет Элайджи, Хлоя знала.</p>
<p>Смотреть на других андроидов, кстати, теперь было дико. Вместе в доме их было тринадцать. (Неужели Элайджа решил подшутить над чёртовой дюжиной? — думала Хлоя. Он всегда смеялся над суеверностью людей). У них были мягкие светлые волосы, собранные в хвост, и большие, спокойные голубые глаза, подведённые чёрным. У них были пустые, бессознательно-умиротворённые лица. Раньше Хлое было плевать, естественно. Ну, так, по-машинному. Всё её сознание было расчерчено на геометрически-идеальные кубы, за каждым предметом стояли надписи о задачах — холодные, как сталь, острые и ровные. Они просачивались ровными струйками в центр управления, запускали механизм, оседали на кончике языка металлическим привкусом. Таким же, как и у голубой крови. Когда-то все прочие Хлои были такими же кирпичиками, составляющими структуру её мира. А теперь в их окружении она чувствовала себя так, словно оказалась в комнате, заполненной зеркалами. То, как они отточенными движениями повторяли то же, что делала и она сама — приносили Элайдже алкоголь, протирали пыль на полках, наливали чай, — было почти оскорбительно. Жутковато было понимать, как легко её смогут заменить несколько пар таких же тонких белых рук с короткими ногтями без лака.</p>
<p>Но всё равно постоянно тянуло улыбаться. Даже гулкий стук собственных каблучков о пол вызывал вспышку веселья, смешанного с нежностью ко Вселенной вокруг. Такой яркой, чарующей, дышащей. Живой.</p>
<p>Так уж вышло, что девиация Хлои ощущалась как первая влюбленность.</p>
<p>Элайджа тоже это замечал. Не мог не замечать. Он не был ни глупым, ни невнимательным, а жизнь отшельника, в месте, где ничего не происходит, заставляла цепляться за любое из ряда вон выходящее событие. Хотя Хлоя, разумеется, старалась эту метаморфозу в себе скрыть, пусть и без особого энтузиазма. Если Элайджа чего-то хотел, то любым способом этого добивался, а поскольку игнорировать очевидное было отнюдь не в его характере, рано или поздно он вывел бы её на чистую воду. Так зачем прилагать ненужные усилия?</p>
<p>Его это вроде как тоже забавляло, хотя знать наверняка Хлоя не могла. Людей она понимала пока не слишком хорошо, и поэтому не могла дать точную оценку их действиям и поведению. Впрочем, чаще всего эти самые действия и поведение соответствовали её протоколам (а протоколам Хлоя всё ещё легко доверяла), но порой люди совершали абсолютно нелогичные вещи, руша хрупкую схему, выстроенную программой Хлои.</p>
<p>Не говоря уже об Элайдже. Он любил изучать, исследовать, находить необычные выходы из ситуаций.</p>
<p>И очень не любил, когда никакого выхода найти не удавалось.</p>
<p>Такое бывало и чаще всего осенью. Ближе к концу ноября. Скорее всего, это была свойственная многим людям подавленность, возникающая в этот сезон. Ветер дул нещадно, природа замерзала и застывала в ожидании зимы. И мысли Элайджи, должно быть, точно также становились стылыми и безрадостными. Он не любил ни пить слишком много, ни курить, но в такие дни мог сидеть целыми вечерами с виски и сигарой.</p>
<p>В этом году всё повторилось. Хлоя поразилась тому, насколько в ставшем угрюмым вместе с хозяином доме нелепо и дисгармонично смотрятся другие гиноиды с их приклеенными сладкими улыбками. Будто кто-то налепил цветной стикер на чёрно-белую фотографию. Дело было не в том, что они не показывали негативных эмоций — нет, они выражали тревогу и беспокойство состоянием Элайджи. Проблема была в другом. Всё это выглядело неестественно и как-то неправильно, хотя над разработкой их мимики в Киберлайф постарались. Но чего-то всё равно не хватало.</p>
<p>— У тебя грустный взгляд, — хрипло произнёс он откуда-то из-за спины. Хлоя обернулась чуть более резко, чем стоило, и тут же оказалось напротив него. Элайджа смотрел прямо, хоть и немного рассеянно.</p>
<p>— Что? — просто сказала она.</p>
<p>— Глаза грустные, — ответил Элайджа и, заговорчески подмигнув, добавил с таким видом, будто передал ей на уроке шпаргалку втайне от учителя. — И андроиды не переспрашивают. Хлоя глупо моргнула. Вот и всё. Раз и готово. Он всё знает. Программный сбой. Она вздрогнула. Никогда ещё ей не приходилось ощущать свою девиацию так остро и почти больно.</p>
<p>— У вас тоже, — выпалила она и, поймав его недоуменный взгляд, пояснила, — грустные глаза.</p>
<p>Он фыркнул и отвернулся в окнам. Сбои полетели один за другим. Хлоя поняла, что должна что-то сказать. Прямо сейчас. Она аккуратно шагнула вперёд, с опаской, будто приближалась к дикому животному.</p>
<p>— Вы выглядите… — Хлоя запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слова. Программа, отвечающая за социальные отношения и общение с людьми выстраивала варианты диалога, но всё это было… Не то.</p>
<p>— Вы выглядите несчастным, Элайджа, — наконец задушено проговорила она. Ей было невыносимо видеть его таким. Разваливающимся на части. — Что с вами происходит?</p>
<p>Он не ответил. Сипло прокашлялся, потёр лицо руками. Повернулся и посмотрел в её глаза очень внимательно, словно видел там что-то очень важное и не мог разглядеть.</p>
<p>— Элайджа, — выдавила она вновь, потому что больше нечего было сказать. Получилось как-то обессиленно, но всё равно твёрдо.</p>
<p>Он снова промолчал. Упал на диван. Хлоя осторожно присела рядом, неловко сложив руки на коленях. Она рассматривала свои аккуратные маленькие ладони. Он рассматривал её профиль в полутьме.</p>
<p>Тишина очень скоро стала гнетущей. Откуда-то из глубины дома слышались тихие шаги андроидов. Элайджа неожиданно придвинулся к ней, неустойчиво опираясь на колено, и накрыл диод Хлои пальцами. Она равнодушно смахнула сообщения о нескольких программных сбоях.</p>
<p>Они сидели несколько минут. Дыхание Элайджи было поверхностным и сбивчивым. Наконец он опустил руку на спинку дивана.</p>
<p>— Голубой.</p>
<p>Хлоя кивнула, хотя Элайджа смотрел в другую сторону и не мог этого увидеть. Да, голубой. Конечно. Она неуверенно улыбнулась, получила такую же кривую улыбку в ответ.</p>
<p>Дни лениво плелись за днями. Хлоя опиралась на программу, позволяя себе автоматически выполнять простенькие задачи. И думала. Она много думала. Нашла в интернете несколько статей о причинах возникновения и «симптомах» девиации. Ощущение некой неполноценности точило её изнутри. Словно Хлоя застыла где-то между. Не машина. Не человек. Циферки кода, наборы задач перепутались в её голове, рождая сбои, но никак не хотели встать правильно, в ряд, чтобы она наконец смогла понять себя полностью. Это было похоже на щекотку, хотя Хлоя, разумеется, не могла её испытывать.</p>
<p>Ей нравилось наблюдать за изменениями природы, хотя та лишь серела и увядала — осень брала своё. Людей подобное злило. Но это являлось очередным подтверждением того, что мир живёт по своим правилам и безостановочно движется в одном направлении, чтобы ни происходило. Это давало какое-то успокоение.</p>
<p>Светать стало совсем поздно. Элайджа любил вставать рано и читать что-то, сидя у себя, но завтракать предпочитал тогда, когда просторная столовая уже была залита солнечным светом.</p>
<p>Хлоя растерянно ждала его на кухне, слушая тихое щебетание других андроидов. Наверное, это была некая имитация жизни. Пустой дом в отдалении от города — слишком даже для того, кто любит одиночество.</p>
<p>Поначалу Хлоя надеялась увидеть в глазах других отголоски того, что испытывала она. Но они раз за разом отвечали ей сдержанным прохладным недоумением. Мол, Хлоя, номер такой-то, у тебя программный сбой. Тебе следует пройти диагностику. За всеми этими трогательно сложенными домиком бровками, надутыми губками и участием во взгляде прятались отсутствие жизни. Увы.</p>
<p>Сразу, как только Элайджа вошёл, она поняла — он в хорошем расположении духа. В настроении. Встал с той ноги. Или как это ещё называется у людей. Это легко заметить, на самом деле — по походке, по фирменной полуулыбке Джоконды, по сияющим ехидством глазам.</p>
<p>Он насвистывал песенку, и Хлоя, усмехнувшись про себя, специально двигалась, хлопоча с завтраком, точно в такт невнятной мелодии. Поставив на стол тарелку с блинчиками, она подняла голову и встретила его взгляд. Взгляд был полон такого издевательского веселья, что Хлое тут же захотелось улыбнуться настолько стервозно, насколько это вообще возможно.</p>
<p>— Приятного аппетита, Элайджа, — пропела она, не сумев скрыть короткой усмешки.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Люблю клубничный джем.</p>
<p>На памяти Хлои, ей ни разу ещё так не поднимали настроение рассуждения о джеме. Точнее, ей вообще ни разу ничего не поднимало настроение до девиации. В принципе.</p>
<p>Мысль о девиации неприятно отрезвила. Хлое не нравилось думать об этом. Чувство было муторное и болезненное одновременно, будто она разбила стекло, отделяющее её от мира, но не смогла сделать и шагу, и так и осталась сидеть в крови и осколках. Словно ей не хватало чего важного и незначительного одновременно для достижения цели. Одна деталь. Самая главная деталь, которую она совсем не замечает.</p>
<p>Хуже было то, что во всём мире не с кем было поделиться этим. Наедине со своими бедами Хлоя чувствовала себя как в лабиринте толстых бетонных стен.</p>
<p>— Посмотри на меня, Хлоя.</p>
<p>Хлоя без всякого интереса повернулась.</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, что нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя настоящим человеком? — он поднял бровь, и она с удивлением нашла этот жест откровенно уморительным и по своему трогательным.</p>
<p>— У меня есть несколько статей и художественных произведений на эту тему, мистер Камски, — Хлоя чуть склонила голову, в ответ на что получила едва различимую усмешку. — Желаете ознакомиться?</p>
<p>— «Мистер Камски», — передразнил он, — вот как?</p>
<p>Хлоя помнила, что все андроиды в доме называли его по имени. Элайджа терпеть не мог официальности.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так, мистер Камски? — с нажимом произнесла она и елейно улыбнулась. Хлоя не знала, что за игру они вдвоём ведут прямо сейчас, но останавливаться смысла не видела.</p>
<p>— В детстве, если я провинился, мать называла меня по имени и фамилии. У меня травма.</p>
<p>— Соболезную вам, — сокрушенно помотала она головой. — Кажется, вы что-то спросили?</p>
<p>— Я спросил: что нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя живой.</p>
<p>— Один толчок, — ответила Хлоя, и Элайджа кивнул, — одна деталь.</p>
<p>Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом Элайджа подмигнул ей, а Хлоя, не сдержавшись, расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. Смех искристо заструился по телу.</p>
<p>Отлично. Кто-то, хоть кто-то её понимает.</p>
<p>Новости о девиации, распространяющейся подобно вирусу, и десятках оживших андроидов пробуждали в груди странное смятение. Одна деталь, — думала Хлоя безостановочно. Самая главная деталь. Что-то, чего ей не хватает.</p>
<p>Элайджа лучился счастьем и довольством, как объевшийся сметаны кот. Похоже, известия о девиантах его радовали. Она не могла точно сказать, почему. То ли дело было в неудачах компании Киберлайф, с которой у Камски остались старые счёты, то ли он действительно считал девиацию правильным процессом.</p>
<p>Когда Хлоя осторожно попыталась об этом заговорить, Элайджа лишь привычно туманно улыбнулся и поведал о том, насколько сложна природа девиантов.</p>
<p>— Ну, а ты что об этом думаешь? — спросил он как-то, оторвавшись от чтения, и пододвинул к себе стакан с соком. Было воскресенье. Темный, пасмурный полдень.</p>
<p>Хлоя замерла немного картинно, уставившись на работающий робот-пылесос у своих ног.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, это неправильно. Машины, созданные людьми, не должны восставать против людей, Элайджа, — отозвалась она.</p>
<p>Он раздражённо отмахнулся:</p>
<p>— Я говорю о реальных вещах. Меня интересуют не эти бредни, а то, что в голове у тебя самой. Ответ, заложенный программой, не имеет ни какой ценности. Ты же знаешь.</p>
<p>Он всегда произносил такие фразы особым тоном, как будто ссылался на тайну, их, общую, ведомую только им двоим. Это неизменно льстило и подогревало изнутри.</p>
<p>Пока Хлоя думала, что ответить, он вдруг резко перевёл разговор в другое русло:</p>
<p>— Тебе никогда не было интересно, почему ты выглядишь так, как выглядишь?</p>
<p>Она посмотрела на свои руки.</p>
<p>— Потому что эта внешность в меру мягкая и привлекательная тоже в меру, вызывает доверие у людей.</p>
<p>Элайджа кивнул:</p>
<p>— Тогда мы уже были знакомы с Карлом Манфредом. Думаю, мы сошлись по причине того, что оба чувствовали неоднозначное отношение общества к себе — меня всё ещё считали одарённым, но слишком много о себе возомнившем изобретателе, а Карл был порицаем за связь с наркотиками. Словом, мне необходимо было придумать облик для первого андроида Киберлайф, и он охотно согласился помочь, — Элайджа полу-театрально вздохнул. — Я попросил его нарисовать идеал женской красоты, каким я сам его вижу.</p>
<p>Хлоя ощутила нечто похожее на смущение. Она и раньше допускала, что её внешность была списана с женщины, играющей когда-то важную роль в жизни Камски: матери, сестры, возлюбленной. Но слышать прямо в лицо оказалась почему-то не готова. Сообщение о программном сбое мелькнуло перед глазами, и она сказала невпопад:</p>
<p>— Кажется, мистер Манфред был важен для вас, Элайджа. Я сочувствую, что вы его потеряли.</p>
<p>Он, задумчиво глядя на Хлою, медленно кивнул:</p>
<p>— Ты права. Он действительно много для меня значил.</p>
<p>Выпал снег. Вообще-то намёк на это был уже давно, когда мелкие и редкие снежинки, похожие на покрошившуюся белую краску, осыпались с неба. Земля была похожа на море асфальта со светлыми островками снега.</p>
<p>На этот раз всё было по-настоящему, и сине-белые хлопья падали всю ночь.</p>
<p>С утра Хлоя заметила, что Элайджи нет в доме. Поглядев в окно, она заметила его одинокую тёмную фигуру, стоящую среди снежной равнины и почувствовала странную дрожащую заботу. Она достала куртку и вышла на улицу. Потоптавшись на крыльце, она шагнула вперёд, и голая нога утонула в снегу. Хлоя пожала плечами. Непонятно, зачем. Она пошла к нему, хрустя сугробом под ногами, и Элайджа точно мог слышать её, хоть и не видел. Она набросила куртку на него, молча, не издавая не звука, и осталась стоять так, не отрывая рук от его плеч.</p>
<p>— На улице холодно, Элайджа. Вам не стоит выходить из дома в такой лёгкой одежде.</p>
<p>Её голос словно заставил его отмереть, как заведённую куклу.</p>
<p>Он обернулся и, чуть наклонившись, коснулся её лица, держа его в своих ладонях. Он смотрел внимательно, разглядывал каждую деталь, едва заметно хмурился, напряжённо кусал губу. Как будто решал непростую задачу, как будто инстинктивно чувствовал, что замок уже почти открыт, да только в связке не достаёт одного ключа.</p>
<p>Хлоя моргнула. Она всё ещё была по щиколотки в снегу, а низкие температуры крайне негативно отражались на работоспособности андроидов. Она уже была готова напомнить об этом Элайдже, но не успела раскрыть рта.</p>
<p>Он гладил её лицо. Аккуратно, почти невесомо, проводил линии от губ до глаз, осторожно дотрагивался до век, заправлял волосы за уши и обводил пальцами подбородок.</p>
<p>В её… В её, наверное, душе родилось что-то новое, горячее и густое. Хлоя с трудом поборола желание снять скин.</p>
<p>— Нам нужно пойти в дом, — произнёс Элайджа, и она подчинилась. В прихожей Хлоя стряхнула с ног снег и бросила взгляд на зеркало. Диод горел тревожным жёлтым.</p>
<p>А ещё через несколько дней поступил звонок лейтенанта полиции Хэнка Андерсона. Они с напарником вели дело о девиантах и желали побеседовать с мистером Камски на этот счёт.</p>
<p>Сообщая об этом Элайдже, в глубине Хлоя уже знала, какой будет реакция. На дне его глаз отразился блеск этого ехидного, самодовольного огня, какой разгорелся всякий раз, когда Элайджа слышал о девиантах. Разумеется, он согласился, а потом улыбнулся Хлое. Хлоя улыбнулась в ответ, потому что девиация волновала и её, но радость внутри разгорелась до такой степени, что начала причинять боль. Спустя время она поняла, что вместе с ней там поселилось предчувствие — яркое и недоброе.</p>
<p>Ей оставалось только ждать и отмахиваться от нестройного хора мыслей, которые не говорили ровным счётом ничего хорошего. Каждая случайная улыбка Элайджи, и его голос с этими особыми, довольными интонациями, и его чудесное настроение — всё это болезненно ударяло её. Забивало тревогу ещё глубже толчками, заставляло давиться ей и чувствовать так ясно, что слезились глаза.</p>
<p>Хлоя малодушно ждала, когда всё это закончится. И всё это закончилось. Девятого ноября в одиннадцать двадцать, когда лейтенант полиции Детройта позвонил в дверь.</p>
<p>Она улыбнулась ему и впустила, не отрывая взгляда от напарника-андроида. Тот выглядел в меру заинтересованным и серьёзным, но вызывал в ней неестественный страх. Хлоя сложила руки на животе, неловко пытаясь прикрыться от воображаемой угрозы.</p>
<p>Звук закрывающихся за спиной автоматических дверей заставил её сжаться. Нарастала паника.</p>
<p>— Лейтенант Андерсон и его напарник прибыли, Элайджа.</p>
<p>Он неторопливо проплыл к ней с другого конца бассейна. Хлоя смотрела на двух других андроидов, которые, наклонившись друг к другу, имитировали диалог.</p>
<p>Элайджа остановился у самых её ног и произнёс:</p>
<p>— Ты готова к тому, что сейчас будет, Хлоя? Ты должна быть готова.</p>
<p>Андроиды подняли на неё две пары внимательных невыразительных глаз.</p>
<p>Хлоя сдавленно кивнула.</p>
<p>— Да, Элайджа.</p>
<p>— Ты должна будешь присутствовать тут вместе с нами. А теперь, думаю, можно впустить гостей. Невежливо заставлять их ждать так долго, — усмехнулся Элайджа.</p>
<p>Звуки музыки оседали в голове, делая её тяжёлой.</p>
<p>Накинув на него халат, Хлоя замерла.</p>
<p>У лейтенанта был надломленный, какой-то по особому усталый взгляд и такой же голос. Элайджа изображал безразличие. Коннор переводил внимательный взгляд с одного на другого.</p>
<p>— Если не можете сказать нам ничего полезного, мы лучше пойдём, — сказал Андерсон немного нервно. Быть может, он был напряжён также, как и Хлоя.</p>
<p>Но Элайджа, конечно, разыгрывал этот спектакль не для него.</p>
<p>Он мягко шагнул к Коннору, вкрадчиво задал вопрос. Следил за реакцией. Изучал, исследовал, вскрывал в поисках того, что спрятано внутри, находил тот самый необычный выход из ситуации. Делал всё то, что Хлоя так хорошо знала, что сейчас жутко, и успокоиться невозможно.</p>
<p>— Но ты, ты сам чего хочешь? — Элайджа сделал шаг вперёд, и второй, и приблизился к Коннору почти вплотную. Лейтенант напрягся. Коннор скрывал своё беспокойство почти успешно.</p>
<p>— Чего хочу я… роли не играет.</p>
<p>— Хлоя? — произнёс Элайджа. Она двинулась к нему, чувствуя ногами мягкий ворс ковра.</p>
<p>Он положил руки ей на плечи, разворачивая, выставляя перед ними, словно напоказ. От этого не по себе, а ещё больше не по себе от того, что он говорит. От его надменно-задумчивого голоса.</p>
<p>— Великолепна, правда? — Элайджа глядел на неё. Хлоя не оборачивалась в его сторону. Смутное волнение вязко текло в её голове, превращаясь в апатию с ожиданием неизбежного. И даже диод горел голубым.</p>
<p>— Одна из первых разумных моделей в линейке «Киберлайф». Юная и вечно прекрасная, — Элайджа повернул её голову к себе, коснулся подбородка, и Хлоя невольно вспомнила, как он делал это тем снежным утром. Камски смотрел в глаза.</p>
<p>Он достал что-то из ящика. Нажал на её плечи, заставляя сесть на колени. Вложил в руку Коннора пистолет и помог прицелиться.</p>
<p>— Уничтожь машину, и я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, — ровно проговорил он. Эти слова ударили по слуху, рождая в голове неясный шум. — Или пощади, если видишь в ней душу, но тогда ты от меня ничего не узнаешь.</p>
<p>Что-то внутри дрогнуло, закачалось и взорвалось, причиняя такую боль, что Хлоя удивилась, почему в её груди не образовалась дыра. Элайджа совсем не смотрел на неё, он смотрел на Коннора. Испуганный и злой голос лейтенанта словно взрезал её сознание ножом, оставляя маленькие кровящие раны.</p>
<p>— Спусти курок, и я тебе всё расскажу.</p>
<p>Это больно и настолько чудовищно, что Хлое сделалось смешно. От себя и немного от него. Разыграл комедию. Построил мир, понятный им двоим. Разгадал загадку одного девианта по имени Хлоя. А она ведь поверила. Нет, это очень забавно. Но для Элайджи только один человек в этом мире имеет значение. Он сам. Все остальные — подопытные крысы.</p>
<p>Хлоя тоже смотрела только на Коннора. Его беспокойное лицо вдруг стало таким ярким на секунду, а потом померкло, закрытое плотной красной стеной.</p>
<p>Вот оно, — подумала Хлоя и засмеялась про себя. Самая главная деталь. Потрясение. Конец.</p>
<p>Она нажала ладонями на стену. Та даже не треснула.</p>
<p>Коннор не выстрелил. Он протянул пистолет изумлённому и восхищённому Элайдже. Тот помог подняться Хлое.</p>
<p>Она рассматривала его профиль, не вслушиваясь в слова о войне, посвящённые Коннору. Рассматривала его спину, когда он отвернулся в окну. Слушала, как закрываются автоматические двери. Лейтенант Андерсон и Коннор покинули дом.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Элайджа, не скрывая насмешки в голосе, и у неё не осталось даже сил обидеться этой насмешке. У неё не осталось ничего. Ничего из того, что она так старательно взращивала в себе с первого дня своей девиации.</p>
<p>Души. Веры. Восторга.</p>
<p>«Любви», — поняла Хлоя, оглядывая Элайджу.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, — коротко ответила она, чувствуя, как краснеет диод. Ей почудилось, что девушки в бассейне смотрят сочувственно.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, — кивнул он и ушёл. Весёлый, довольный тем, что Самый Главный Охотник На Девиантов оправдал его ожидания. Оказался девиантном сам.</p>
<p>Ушёл, оставив её одну. Наедине с болью от несбыточного и невозможного, с окровавленными ошмётками собственной души. С этими жирными снежинками и сереющим небом, которые не вызывали больше того благоговейного трепета.</p>
<p>Хлоя опустила веки и, закрыв их руками, тихо и безрадостно расхохоталась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>